Days of Pain (Volume 1)
Days of Pain: Volume 1 is part of the story, Days of Pain and it contains the first 7 chapters of the story. Chapter 1: The Arrival I''' '''Gohan The Arrival I rested in bed reading a book and thinking of the things that had happened a few months ago. The Cell Games, losing my father, my baby brother and more. We could've revived dad but he talked to us thanks to King Kai and said he wanted to stay dead and train. I missed him but I knew he was okay and that the Earth was at peace. I walked around the forest, thinking of the past. Wow, I changed so much since Namek, I grown...achieved the Super Saiyan form and I saved the Earth. "Thanks dad," I murmured. I walked deeper into the forest then I stopped...I felt a strong ki approaching, no way. I looked up and saw a Saiyan Spaceship falling from the sky, it was going to crashland. I began to fly to the direction of the Spaceship. I needed to help whoever was in the ship but unfortunately, I didn't reach it in time and it crashed. I flew to the place where the ship landed. I maintained my distance incase the person inside decided to attack but when the spacepod opened...the only thing I saw was a girl my age holding a baby girl. "Help me..." said the girl then fainted. Meanwhile... Vegeta I kept on hitting punches to the air in my training room. Training to be a stronger saiyan, the most powerful saiyan and better than Kakarot. "Vegeta!" screamed Bulma. "What woman!?" I yelled back. "Food ready!" "I'll eat when I have to!!" I responded. Women...so complicated Boom! ''I stopped my training to see if what I heard was really a crashing noise. "Ahhhh!!!" yelled Bulma. I quickly got out of the training room and ran towards the sound. I opened the door and next to me was Bulma with a terrified face. I turned around and see that half of the room was gone and that a spaceship had crashed there. "What the?" I cautiously walked to the spaceship, waiting to see when someone exit the ship. I got closer and closer and still no response from the ship. I punched the entrance to the ship leaving a huge hole. I made the hole bigger and then I entered. "Anyone here?" I asked. I didn't feel any ki but you never know. "If there's anyone here then respond because I am about to blow this ship to pieces." Then I heard a low moan...coming from behind me. I turned around and found a horrible green creature with a huge head and a large antenna. The creature's eyes were all white and it had some purple blood in its mouth...it stared at me, it wasn't that close to me but not that far. "What do you want?" I asked the creature but he/she didn't answer. "Anything in there?" Bulma yelled. ''Why can't I feel his ki? Then the creature attacked me, I saw it coming and quickly dodged the attack but the creature was also fast. It tried to grab me but I moved out of the way in time and kicked it in the back of the head. The creature turned around and attacked again but this time I attacked it with a energy blast. The creature got hit directly on the chest by the energy blast but it didn't seem affected. "Finally a challenge..." I whispered. I rushed at the creature and punched it with an uppercut sending it flying, it hit the roof of the ship and made a huge hole. I flew out through the hole and found the creature on the ground, right outside our house. "What is that thing?" Bulma said. "I don't know but I am going to kill it" I responded. I quicly attacked it and punched it in the face a good amount of times then threw a kick to its stomach. I steppped back and saw that the creature hadn't been affected that much. "You bastard!" I yelled at it. I rushed at him again and tried to punch him but he sidestepped and did something I never expected...he bit me. I felt his teeth break through my skin and I yelled in pain. "Vegeta!!!" I heard Bulma scream. I moved my other arm to its head and shot an energy blast sending the creatures head flying and finally killing it. I turned around just in time to see Bulma running towards me right in front of her parents who were carrying our little son, Trunks. Gohan I grabbed both of the girls and took them home with my mom. "Mom!?" I yelled. "How many times have I told you not to yell Goha-" said my mom as she walked into the room. "What is this Gohan? Who are this girls?" "I-I found them in the woods, they need our help mom." I told her. She quickly ran to her room and got the huge medicine bag and some other things that she was going to need to help the girls. "Here, take them to your room Gohan and put them in the bed" I did as I was told and got them on the bed. "Mom, you think you can help them?" "I think I can, I am not the best Doctor but I read a lot of books and watched some programs" she told me. "And I seen how they cured your dad in the hospital so many times so I think I got a handle of this" 3 hours later... I walked to the room, my mom told me they were going to be okay and that maybe I should be there to see when they were going to wake up. The girl my age was the one injured the other girl was asleep the whole time when I brought them. I saw the girl open her eyes then she quickly tried to get up... "Wait...you're injured" I told her softly. "Leave me, I am a Saiyan I can do things alone." she spat back. "Y-You're a S-Saiyan?" "Yes, my name is Celeria" Chapter 2: Meet Celeria Chapter 3: TBA Chapter 4: TBA Chapter 5: TBA Chapter 6: TBA Chapter 7: TBA Category:Dragon Ball Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Fan Stories